yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Madoka Esumi
Appearance Madoka has black hair which she wears in pigtails. She has grey eyes. She has her own uniform because her father let her. She wears fishnet stockings and a crown to feel like a princess. Personality Even though Madoka is a himedere, her personality is strong. She is constantly fighting with her father because she thinks that what he is doing is wrong. She loves her brothers and sisters, but they call themselves "friends". If you kill Madoka's crush or her "friends", she will attack you. However, if you manage to kill the headmaster, she will run home with her "friends". In school, Madoka will act like a himedere. However, at home, she acts like a mix of a himedere and a strong person to fight against her father. Backstory Ever since Madoka was a little kid, she a problem: her father. Her father has slept with many women and has married three of them. He had a lot of children with them though he hates them. They all live in a mansion that has four different houses for the wives and children. The biggest one is for him. Madoka has three sisters and five brothers and they always get along well. They go to the same school, but their father told them that they are "friends", not siblings. They don't talk about their older brother because he escaped from home for reasons. Madoka fights all the time with her dad. He is the reason why she joined the Student Council, to correct all the mistakes he has made with the school. Relationships Mason Major - Madoka is mad in love with him, but she will deny it if you talk about it. Eimi Amano - Eimi is one of Madoka's "friends". She loves her little sis and will do anything for her. Cocoa Sakuta-Madoka thinks she overreacts a lot Ashley Williams AND Lana-They're Madoka's best friends but they can turn ￼on her backs when they want Dere Stats Tsundere: 2. '''Madoka gets mad at Mason to hide her feelings. 'Kuudere: 0. ' is always emotional. '''Yandere: 2. '''Madoka never thinks about killing people for someone, but hurting them is fine. '''Deredere: 3. '''Madoka has some admirers but she doesn't care. '''Dandere: 0. '''Nope. '''Himedere: 6. '''Madoka thinks she is the best in the school and at her house. Stats Sanity Madoka's sanity level is 100%. Strength Madoka's strength is level 1. Seduction Madoka's seduction is level 2. Biology Madoka's biology is level 4. Chemistry Madoka's chemistry level is 2 Language Arts Madoka's language arts is level 6. Physical Education Madoka's physical education is level 3. Psychology Madoka's psychology is level 2. Topics Routine * 7:01 AM - 7:05 AM - She enters the school and changes her shoes. * 7:05 AM - 8:00 AM - She stalks Mason. * 8:00 AM - 8:30 AM - She walks to class. * 8:30 AM - 1:00 PM - She attends class. * 1:00 PM - 1:25 PM - She goes to the Student Council. * 1:25 PM - 1:30 PM - She walks to class again. * 1:30 PM - 3:40 PM - She listens to classes. * 3:30 PM - 4:00 PM - She goes to the Student Council. * 4:00 PM - 4:10 PM - She stops people from bullying Eimi. * 4:10 PM - 5:56 PM - She goes to the Student Council again. * 5:56 PM - 6:00 PM - She changes her shoes and leaves with some of her siblings. Gallery DRocbykawai CATS.png MadokainGymByKawaiCats.png dy.png HappyMe.png|Mason and Madoka Credits * The portrait was made by the amazing Lê Tài Nguyên. * '''WIP. Category:OCs Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Females Category:MonMonPok's OCs